


Ticket to the winter

by sundance



Category: The Kids from Room 402 (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundance/pseuds/sundance
Summary: Скоро у Нэнси Фрэнсис день рождения, и Джесси думает над подарком. Жаль, что он не знает, к каким последствиям приведет его выбор.
Relationships: Jesse McCoy/Nancy Francis





	Ticket to the winter

Судьба — непредсказуемая вещь, не поддающаяся законам логики странная цепочка событий, из кусочков которых складывается жизнь. За малозначащим выбором или словом, случайно вылетевшим из уст, таятся более серьёзные последствия, нежели за поступком: поэтому человек должен тонко подмечать малейшие изменения, окружающие детали, чтобы не допускать ошибки. Неверный шаг — и камнепад проблем обрушится на голову. 

Безразличие к мелочам наказуемо. Так, оно сыграло злую шутку с одним далеко не плохим ребёнком, стоящим на улице перед стеклянной витриной магазина.

Беспечно забыв шерстяные перчатки дома, он согревал дыханием заледеневшие пальцы. Ноябрь. Осенняя пора дотлела и больше не радует глаз жителей, но зимой становиться не хочет. Переход, леность природы, её нежелание засыпать до весны оголёнными деревьями, вяло гнаться свинцовыми облаками, застывать льдом на озёрах — вот что позволяет заметить этот удивительный месяц. Прохожие, укутанные в неприметные плащи, сновали мимо ребёнка оживлёнными дрожащими тенями, занятые неизвестно чем. А мальчик не отводил серо-зелёных глаз от дамской кожаной сумки, жуя апельсиновую жвачку, давно ставшей безвкусной. Интересуемый аксессуар выглядел стильно, и он подходил в качестве подарка для модницы, которой на днях стукнет одиннадцать лет. Представив, как сумочка изящно висит на её худеньком плече, ребёнок мысленно сказал себе: «Ну, Джесси, покупай!» И опять задумался, почесав коротковолосую голову, болящую от противоречивости. «Но я выберу не то… да и как будто у Нэнси нет модных побрякушек… Нет, нужен запоминающийся подарок, стоящий накопленных карманных денег… Или всё-таки купить сумку? Уф, голова кругом!»

Честно сказать, Джесси МакКой сильно колебался, потому что мало слушал об увлечениях подруги детства. Так выходило: она щебетала о моде, поп-музыке, спорте, а Джесси в это время равнодушно пожимал плечами, ни на минуту не отвлекаясь от карманной приставки. Нэнси цитировала Thirteen, а он — комиксы о космических чудовищах. Когда подруга изменяла внешний облик и ждала оценки со стороны, Джесси видел всю ту же Нэнси, только сквозь девичью мишуру. Её настроение, чувства, взгляды на жизнь куда важнее нового блеска для губ, заколок-бабочек, туфель на каблуке. Но глубокое понимание бесполезно, потому что речь идёт о чём-то материальном. Когда холодный штиль сменился пронзительным ветром, от которого по спине забегали мурашки, Джесси вздохнул и, запустив руки в карманы, пошёл домой. Пиная жестяную скомканную банку из-под колы, он сожалел, что день потрачен впустую — а ведь до воскресенья оставалось три дня.

Настенные часы с круглым циферблатом, спешащие на пять минут, показывали восемнадцать-пятнадцать, когда Джесси поднялся на седьмой этаж и открыл ключами дверь. В квартире витала особая атмосфера уюта и тепла — из кухни доносился запах яблочного пирога и жареной индейки, а в гостиной бормотал телевизор. Отца не было дома — опять задерживается на работе.

Обняв крепко сына, миссис МакКой с волнением в голосе сказала:

— Роднулик, ты сегодня долго. Я хотела уже звонить в полицию!

Джесси глухо бросил: «На площадке заигрался с ребятами», спешно вырвался из объятий, ушёл в гостиную и плюхнулся на одинокий мягкий диван. Совершенно не хотелось ей рассказывать — всё равно не поймёт. Сейчас каждое слово мамы почему-то воспринимается остро. Как бы это не привело к плачевному результату. Джесси тяжелее — гнетёт излишняя опека. Однажды он хлопнет дверью, уедет на край света и заживёт по-своему. Осталось потерпеть лет семь-восемь, поумнеть и окрепнуть… Надо только держаться.

МакКой стал переключать каналы, пока взгляд не зацепился на музыкальном клипе с Эмбер. Певица стильно двигалась, сладко пела о любви, утопала в яркой светомузыке и эффектах. Но Джесси не понимал — что же в ней отталкивает? Сами песни, ориентированные на недалёких девчонок? Возможно. Эмбер выглядит обычной пустышкой, которую умело раскрутили и сделали поп-идолом. После клипа объявили, что певица выступит в концертном зале Stookey. В это воскресенье, ровно в семь вечера. Аппетит куда-то улетучился: в голове лихорадочно закружились мысли. Джесси задумался — когда Нэнси вырастет, не станет ли она такой же Эмбер? Да, красота и слава будут при ней, но что дальше?.. Нет, Нэнси умная, она пойдёт иным путём. И дружба между ними никогда не угаснет. Джесси сделает всё, лишь бы день рождения выдался тёплым и весёлым. А потом, когда Нэнси бросится на шею, поблагодарив его, можно отведать и вкуснейшего шоколадного торта, приготовленного миссис Фрэнсис по семейному рецепту. «Только не ошибись, — сказал он себе, — И Нэнси будет самой счастливой именинницей на Земле».

***

Следующий день тянулся невероятно долго: секунды монотонно капали из сломанного крана, действуя на нервы. Учительница пятого класса жужжала около доски, писала математические примеры, диктовала правила, которых Джесси не усваивал и не пытался в них разбираться. Виноват был её бесцветный нудный голос, далёкий от мелодичной речи мисс Грейвс. Или мешал пониманию большой ком запущенного материала. Или всё до кучи. Не важно. А вот Нэнси увлечённо записывала каждую цифру и букву, наизусть учила формулы, выходила к доске — она любила математику и ставила этот предмет на второе место после спорта.

Перемена. МакКой пулей выбежал из кабинета, достал замусоленный блокнот и карандаш. Задумавшись, он нацарапал всевозможные варианты подарков, как неожиданно уловил разговор девчонок.

— Вот бы пойти на её концерт…

— Но это невозможно, — ответила Габриэль, сложив руки на груди, — очень дорогие билеты. Помнишь Sidewalk Boys?

— Лучше не напоминай, мне хватило впечатлений за глаза, — Нэнси на мгновенье помрачнела. — В любом случае мы посмотрим по телевизору выступление Эмбер. Звёзд постоянно записывают.

Тилли ехидно усмехнулась:

— Ну да, записывают, конечно. Поэтому все дураки бегут занимать места в концертном зале?

— Я знаю, что ты не веришь в единорогов и телеоператоров, но вторые действительно существуют.

Затем одноклассницы перешли на обсуждение последней коллекции одежды, но это мало волновало Джесси. Ага! Идеальный сюрприз — и океан впечатлений, и подруга будет на седьмом небе от счастья. Крепкие объятия и поцелуй в щёку от именинницы обеспечен. «Разве я не гений?» Джесси не терпелось отсидеть ещё два скучных урока, чтобы помчаться в кассы Stookey Stadium и купить два билета в лучшем ряду. Пусть ему не особо нравится поп-музыка, но главное, что Нэнси будет рядышком, а её отличное настроение сразу передастся и Джесси. Вырвав из блокнота листик и скомкав его, школьник самодовольно улыбнулся и оставшееся время спокойно болтал с Винни о компьютерных играх.

Радужные мысли рассеялись, когда в кассах объявили, что все билеты проданы. В Jimmy’s ticket world осталось два, однако их цена переваливает за четыреста долларов. Просить у матери денег никуда не годилось, а Винни вряд ли подкинет лишних триста долларов. Получается, что денег хватает на сумку, красивый серебряный браслет или медальон.

Кто же посодействует с билетами?..

У Джесси небезвыходная ситуация — ему предлагается несколько решений. И одно из них невероятно скажется на будущем. Но стоит отметить: иногда человеку лучше не добиваться поставленных целей, обходить стороной определённых людей. Пропустить ход и прислушиваться интуиции, помогающей разобраться, от кого ждать беды. А шестым чувством Джесси вообще не обладал. К сожалению. Если бы он только вспомнил пословицу «Одна птица в руке стоит двух в кустах»* и купил безделушку, наверное, всё будущее сложилось по-другому. Но Джесси, конечно, сдаваться не собирался.

***

За два года кладовая, где на гамаке спал мистер Сорли, превратилась в неплохой кабинет, в котором проходило множество сделок, обычно касающихся тёмной стороны школьной жизни. Звучали разговоры, от коих поджилки тряслись даже у шестиклассников. Придумывались изощрённые унижения и наказания для тех, кто не соизволил вернуть должок вовремя или не располагал деньгами. Здесь бесполезны угрозы или увиливания — бунтовщикам не поздоровится, и они пожалеют о своём решении в тот же момент. Во главе всего находился Артур Кеннет ван дер Уолл, надменно следящий за всеми должниками. Когда они бежали со всех ног домой, лишь бы не попасться ему на глаза, Артур посмеивался. Был прав Эйнштейн, говоривший о бесконечной человеческой глупости: спрятав голову в песок, наивные дети полагали, что избегут наказания. Забавно. Если человек заплатил деньги/выполнил поручение за вещь или услугу, то к нему нет лишних вопросов. Так почему большинство выбирает сложный путь?

Бывало, что должники хотели толпой избить Артура, однако всегда забывали о его связях, статусе и хорошо подвешенном языке. После недолгого парирования они сдавались, краснели, вздыхали, ненавидя Кеннета с новой силой. Часть людей больше не связывалась с ним, наученная на горьком опыте, а другая наступала на одни и те же грабли. О подсобке мало кто говорил — поэтому никто из взрослых ещё не вмешался в это безумие. И не страшно, если узнают: мистер Бессер занят океаном других проблем, а мисс Грейвс — единственная, которая смогла бы это остановить — ушла из школы. Мистер Сорли получал некоторую сумму и, хоть ему не нравилось, что происходило в подсобке, он хранил молчание.

За окном портилась погода: нахмурились аспидные тучи, птицы низко залетали над зданиями, заморосил дождь. Серый гладкошёрстный кот спокойно лежал на руках, хитро поглядывая на гостя. В подсобке царила почти ледяная застывшая тишина, разбавляемая только голосом одноклассника и шумом ветра за стеклом. Вкратце объяснив проблему и добавив, что на руках только сто долларов, Джесси спросил:

— Ну что, добудешь билеты на Эмберсенд?

— Думаю, найду парочку, — невозмутимо ответил Артур. Элегантный синий пиджак и английского кроя брюки делали его старше своих лет. Казалось, за столом сидит взрослый человек с детскими чертами лица. Соединив пальцы домиком, он лукаво изогнул бровь. — Но с тебя должок.

— Ладно. Никто не должен знать. Это… подарок для Нэнси. На день рождения. Хочу сводить её.

— Вот как? — Артур, слегка изменившись в лице, прищурил тёмно-синие глаза. — Подожди… — задумчиво потерев подбородок, взглянув куда-то вдаль, он бегло продолжил: — сегодня приходила шестиклассница и купила у меня билет, так что могу тебе предоставить лишь один. Возьмёшь?

Джесси сник, не ожидая такого расклада. Барабаня пальцами по деревянному столу, он лихорадочно размышлял, нужно ли соглашаться.

— Ты всё равно не расплатишься за два билета. — И это было правдой. — Учитывая тот факт, что мы одноклассники, предлагаю выполнить занятное поручение. Оно послужит денежным эквивалентом. Получишь билет, а затем выполнишь указания. Обрати внимание на последовательность. Лучших условий никто не поставит. Думай. Взвешивай обстоятельства.

Чего Джесси МакКой не сделал.

— По рукам.

Когда он ушёл, кот спрыгнул на пол. Артур, заложив руки за спину, подошёл к пыльному окну. На бледном продолговатом лице возникла полуулыбка. Загремело. В небе вспыхнула молния, и дневной свет зарябил от частых перепадов. Вопросительно мяукнув, кот запрыгнул на подоконник.

…На душе стало легче, будто тяжёлый камень, висевший грузом, теперь слетел. Глубоко вздохнув, Джесси поправил лямку рюкзака, оттягивающую плечо, и с радостным звонким настроем пошёл домой. Главное, чтобы подруга повеселилась на концерте. С Джесси, без — не имеет значения, так ведь? Она всё равно обнимет, поцелует в щёку, а потом начнётся чаепитие. К тому же подруга любит поп-музыку, в отличие от МакКоя. Ему незачем идти.

Девчонки позавидуют и скажут, какой Джесси внимательный, а Винни похвалит за смекалку.

Поудобнее усевшись в компьютерное кресло, МакКой подъехал к захламлённому столу, смахнул вещи с него, взял карандаш и вывел в блокноте предстоящую цель: «Показать Нэнси, как я лю… дружу с ней».

***

Джесси МакКой улыбался тепло-тепло болеющей и сонной подруге, укрывшейся одеялом. Она выглядела неважно: взлохмаченная рыжая копна, алеющие щёки, слезящиеся и покрасневшие глаза, и простуженный голос — далеко не праздничный вид, но и в нём Джесси находил исключительное обаяние.

— Ненавистная осень: отвратительная погода и такое же самочувствие, — сказала Нэнси, тяжело откашлявшись. — Спасибо, что пришёл, Джесс. Хоть и празднование дня рождения перенесено, ты всё равно здесь… Сегодня. Единственный, кто проведал. Это невероятно важно для меня. Правда.

— Я, кстати, не с пустыми руками. Закрой глаза. Так… А теперь… Открывай!

Сначала Нэнси пришла в замешательство, когда в её ладонях оказался заветный билет на сегодняшний концерт Эмбер: двадцатый ряд, седьмое место. Но потом, оживившись, Нэнси, с нежностью обняв друга, прохрипела:

— О, Джесс, ты лучший! Миллион раз спасибо! Это настоящее чудо. Ты волшебник!

Если бы не простуда, она, может, и поцеловала его в щёку, весело заскакала на кровати, побежала звонить подругам и сообщать о замечательном подарке. Смутившись, Джесси потёр шею.

— Чувствую себя дураком. Ты болеешь, а я...

Нэнси покачала головой.

— Вовсе нет! Ничего, к вечеру оклемаюсь. А мы ведь вдвоём пойдём?

— Извини, не получится. Удалось достать один. Но ты повеселись за нас двоих, ладно?

Какой странный момент: приносит им двоим невыразимую радость, но в то же время так ломает судьбы, что больно смотреть. И переиграть это нельзя — поздно. Увы, Джесси МакКой не выбрал иного пути. Незаметно наступил вечер. Поблагодарив опять друга и попрощавшись с ним, Нэнси выпила лекарство, надела осенне-зимнее шерстяное пальто. Если бы она ещё потратила десять минут в комнате, то непременно пропустила всё выступление — позвонили бы из Майами, начали долго поздравлять. Потом Нэнси, заволновавшись, попросит маму подвезти её, а по дороге они застрянут в пробке. Она, разочарованная, позвонит Джесси. А завтра пойдёт в школу… И ничего не поменяется.

Увы, нет.

Отпросившись под предлогом «такое-бывает-раз-в-жизни-я-выздоровела» у матери, Нэнси пошла коротким путём и не опоздала. 

Концертный зал Stookey. Тысячи людей собрались в этом огромном сооружении — от влиятельных и заметных личностей до простых фанатов. Когда-нибудь и Нэнси отнесут к первой категории. А пока что, дыша влажным тёплым воздухом, она погружалась с головой в атмосферу предстоящего события. Нэнси взглянула на женщину-контролёра, выдающую пропуски для прессы. На этот раз всё будет по-другому: без обмана, волнения, риска и Кэнди-Энди Фридман.

Пятнадцать минут радостного трепета — и вот звучит объявление, что концерт начнётся совсем скоро. Несмотря на головную боль и озноб, Нэнси была сначала рада: мечта воплотилась в жизнь. И всё благодаря Джесси. Приглушили свет, заиграли первые аккорды, и толпа возликовала. В искусственном тумане появилась сама Эмбер, поп-идол целого поколения. Увы, с местом опять не повезло — сзади кто-то бесконечно пинал сидение, а сцену почти не было видно из-за головы мужчины, сидящего ниже, на девятнадцатом ряду. И фанаты постоянно щёлкали Эмбер мыльницами — от вспышек болели глаза. Ближе к последней композиции самочувствие и расположение духа значительно ухудшились. Танцевальные движения казались деревянными, песни — фальшивыми и приторными; о смысле и говорить нечего. Разве что стиль одежды был хорош, но едва заслуживал рьяного внимания. Такое можно и по телевизору посмотреть.

Концерт закончился.

Неожиданно заметив среди толпы синюю канадскую дублёнку и каштановую шевелюру, Нэнси добродушно улыбнулась. Как жаль, что случайная — почти — встреча не закончилась на этой улыбке.

— Как тебе выступление Эмбер? — поинтересовался Артур, когда вышел с Нэнси на промёрзшую каменную площадь. На чахлых оголённых деревьях почти не осталось листьев... Вот бы поскорее оказаться дома, спрятаться под плед и наконец-то согреться.

— Не особо. Да и к тому же я болею. Мало приятного.

— Надеюсь, скромный презент от редактора «Детской сцены» поднимет настроение? — он протянул аккуратный белый конверт, в котором оказалась фотография певицы. «Для Нэнси Фрэнсис от Эмбер Э.» — красиво написано в правом нижнем углу. И размашистый автограф. «Боже мой! Теперь все девчонки упадут от зависти!», — мелькнула мысль, когда Нэнси бросилась на шею одноклассника. Неизвестно куда улетучилась болезненность, и на смену ей пришла бесконечная радость. Плевать на самочувствие и глупую осень — фотография полностью зачеркнула плохое до этого.

— Всё, прекрати, — освободившись из объятий, Артур взглянул на мимо проезжающую машину. — Ничего сверхъестественного. Мелочь.

Нэнси мыслила иначе: наоборот, в так называемой мелочи она увидела знак свыше. Одинокая снежинка упала на сиреневую варежку и в тот же миг растаяла. Улыбнувшись, Нэнси подняла голову и зачарованно наблюдала, как из тёмно-бархатного неба медленно посыпались хлопья.

«Первый снег».

— Дорогая! — окликнула миссис Фрэнсис.

Одноклассник попрощался и хотел уйти, как Нэнси задержала его, взяв за руку.

— Подожди… Спасибо тебе, Артур.

***

За стеклом проплывали вечерние огни, заснувшие дома, люди — Нэнси смотрела куда-то сквозь вечерний пейзаж, мысленно уносясь от реальности. Она представляла, как похвастается автографом перед шестиклассницами, а потом её пригласят за столик. А ещё думала, насколько чудесно иметь профессию, позволяющую находиться со звёздами, брать у них интервью и автографы. У прессы есть пропуск за кулисы. «Когда вырасту, обязательно стану журналисткой или редактором. Настоящим, в отличие от некоторых. Или нет, лучше быть самой Звёздой — выступать, зарабатывать кучу денег, ездить по гастролям. Чем не сладкая жизнь?.. А вообще, надо начинать с малого — хотя бы держаться авторитета или искать слабое звено, которое приведёт в популярную группу, как однажды советовала мама. Итак, с этого дня будет всё по-другому. Надо расставить приоритеты».

— Милая, как прошёл концерт? — спросила миссис Фрэнсис, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

— Великолепно. Лучший концерт в моей жизни, — отозвалась Нэнси, прижимая фотографию к себе. «Шикарный подарок. Неожиданно было его получить». — Ради этого стоило болеть.

…Джесси МакКой, отпивая мятный чай, смотрел на белую трубку в ожидании звонка, но с каждой минутой веры оставалось меньше — Нэнси забыла позвонить, хоть и обещала. Обидно. И вновь накатило тяжёлое чувство, будто Джесси всё сделал шиворот-навыворот. Надо было купить иной подарок, прийти в следующее воскресенье, и… в общем, ожидания разошлись с действительностью. Увы. 

Когда человек делает выбор между пустяковыми вещами, он часто не задумывается над последствиями: кажется, что цепочка обстоятельств куда важнее. Однако в жизни получается совсем наоборот; иногда всё зависит от случайностей — например, выпитого чая или кофе; помощи прохожему; опоздания. Случай с Джесси МакКоем — не исключение. Если бы он представил, что сегодняшний день оказался поворотным в его жизни, он, скорее всего, избежал ошибки и обращал внимание на мелочи, следил за нечаянно сказанными словами. А Нэнси Фрэнсис не стала бы искать подтекст и смысл в ничего не значащих вещах. 

Джесси остаётся пожинать плоды своих поступков; разгребать ситуации с вытекающими проблемами. Делать всё, чтобы окончательно не потерять почти родного человека. А Нэнси не стоит кардинально менять жизнь, ибо она не так уж и плоха. Но эти двое никогда не следуют избитым советам.

Снежинки кружились в зимнем вальсе, падали на землю, моментально таяли.

«Это знак перемен и долгожданной любимой зимы», — подумалось Нэнси, которой отныне предстоит общаться только с нужными людьми. Но входит ли в их список Джесси?

МакКой нахмурился.

«Ненавистная, ужасная, противная зима с её холодами, наступившая раньше времени. Но это пустяки». Ведь рядом Нэнси… Или нет?

Сомнения усиливались вместе с холодами.

**Author's Note:**

> «Одна птица в руке стоит двух в кустах» — английская пословица. В оригинале она звучит так: «A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush». Русский эквивалент: «Лучше синица в руке, чем журавль в небе». Оригинал показался уместнее.


End file.
